Cabin components, in particular hatracks in aircraft, are in each case supported in the x-, y- and z-directions on primary structure sections of the aircraft. Support in the y- and z-directions, i.e. in the direction of the transverse axis of the aircraft and in the direction of the vertical axis of the aircraft, usually takes place by way of eye bolt connections. In the x-direction, i.e. in longitudinal direction of the aircraft, the hatracks are guided in dedicated rails that are separate from each other so that adjustment of the hatracks in longitudinal direction of the aircraft relative to each other is possible. Adjustment frequently takes place by way of adjustable threaded rods, each being supported by a hatrack, and that engage a frame element section. By means of these threaded rods the respective gap between adjacent hatracks can be set. However, since the hatracks are arranged one behind the other in longitudinal direction of the aircraft, and since a provided overall length of the arranged hatracks must not be exceeded, the gaps are in direct effective connection with each other so that, for example, readjustment of a gap directly affects the gap width of the remaining gaps, and consequently these also need to be readjusted. In addition, adjacent hatracks are interconnected in their bottom region by way of an adjustable connection means, and consequently these connection means too need to be set anew during readjustment. This adjustment is thus very time-consuming.
The German patent application DE 10 2007 032 233 A1 of the applicant discloses a connection of the hatracks by way of a common rail that extends in the x-direction of an air-craft. However, this application does not provide any details relating to the adjustment of the hatracks in longitudinal direction of the aircraft, so that it must be assumed that conventional adjustment by way of threaded rods applies.